


Take Two To Go

by frankiesin



Series: Brallencer Coffeeshop AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Dom/sub, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Starbucks, this is the fic where I wrote almost 3000 words of Brendon getting fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Brendon Urie, a third year college student at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, works as the evening shift manager for the on-campus Starbucks. He starts an acquaintances with benefits relationship with one of his customers (Dallon Weekes) and befriends another (Spencer Smith). During this, he finds out that Dallon and Spencer are dating, and assumes that Dallon is cheating on Spencer, only to learn that the two are looking for a third in their open relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the coffeeshop AU I mentioned at one point. It was written for a Bandom Mini-Bang, but then that dissolved and I never found out if it was going to continue. It's been about a month since I heard from the BMB, so I figured that it would be okay to post this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**September**

 

Brendon's life started to get interesting the day he matched with Orange Mango Juice Smoothie on tinder. Orange Mango Juice Smoothie’s name was Dallon, but up until that point Brendon only knew him by his drink order. Brendon knew everyone who came through the campus Starbucks by their drink order. He had favourites, and people he dreaded seeing, and the occasional person who he'd flirt with because they were attractive.

 

Orange Mango Juice Smoothie was one of the people Brendon flirted with, which was part of the reason he'd swiped right. The other was that it would be kind of funny to fuck a guy and then see him the next afternoon at Starbucks. Brendon was kind of an asshole, but Orange Mango Juice Smoothie--who Brendon really needed to start calling Dallon--was over six feet tall and had a pretty, breathy voice. If Brendon could get in his pants, it would be pretty great.

 

Brendon worked the late shift at Starbucks, and after spending two years as a meager employee, he'd finally gotten promoted to manager and was in charge of the other Starbucks children. He still worked at the register, though, because he genuinely enjoyed talking to people. There were some baristas who were the quieter type, and preferred to just make drinks. Brendon was cool with that. He figured that they'd be more productive (and get yelled at by less old people) if people worked where they felt most comfortable.

 

There was another guy who came in pretty regularly that Brendon had a thing for, and he was known as Triple Espresso. He came in, usually around eight or nine in the evening, ordered his venti cappuccino with a triple shot of Espresso, and headed over to the table in the corner. He'd pull out his laptop, earbuds, and just type and click away for hours, often only leaving when Brendon or one of the other baristas came over and told him they were closing. Sometimes, he'd order a second cappuccino to go at the end of the night. Brendon had no idea what his major was, but he was glad he wasn't in it.

 

Triple Espresso was a nice guy though, with soft blue eyes and beard scruff that Brendon fantasized about sometimes when he was really tired and in the shower. He was a little taller than Brendon, friendly, and knew Brendon by name. Brendon, of course, didn't know his name, but referred to him as Triple Espresso. Last spring, about a month before finals, Brendon had accidentally  called Triple Espresso by his order instead of just saying “hi, welcome to Starbucks.” Triple Espresso had laughed. “What, do you call everyone by their usual order?”

 

“Yeah, it's a bad habit.” Brendon had said, while confirming that, yes, Triple Espresso did want his usual. The other man had laughed and said, “keep it. It's kinda cute.”

 

Brendon couldn't tell if Triple Espresso was flirting with him or not, but it did start an employee/customer friendship. That was about the time that Dallon became a regular, except Dallon came in around four and Triple Espresso never showed up until it was dark outside.

 

But, back to Brendon matching with Dallon on tinder. The match was pure chance, and it only took a day before Dallon messaged him with a “hey, do you want to get to know each other or are you just into hookups?” Brendon spent his shift at Starbucks thinking about Dallon's offer, and not about the English essay he had due in a few days. He could make the new freshman barista clean up once they closed, and while the freshman cleaned, Brendon could pull out his essay and stare at it, hoping for any kind of inspiration.

 

At nine fifteen, Triple Espresso showed up, a tired smile on his face and his backpack on one shoulder. He'd cut his hair since Brendon had last seen him, but the scruff was still there. Thank God. Brendon wasn’t sure what he’d do on sleepless nights if Triple Espresso removed the scruff of dreams. When he got to the front of the line, Brendon said, “I like your haircut, it looks nice.”

 

“Thanks. I needed to get it cut weeks ago, but then two of the people in my group dropped the class and the only other person in my group is too busy being a close minded asshole to text me back so we can sort this stupid project out.” Triple Espresso said, and Brendon felt bad for him, really, because having bad partners in a group project in college was the worst. College group projects were rare (thank God) but when they did happen, they tended to exist for the entire semester. Brendon took Triple Espresso’s meal card and offered him a sympathetic smile. “I’m here until closing, but if you need to stay after, I can just have everyone else clean up and go home and I’ll keep it open so you can work.”

 

Triple Espresso’s eyes widened and he was shaking his head before Brendon could even hand him his card back. “What? No, I couldn’t make you do that. I mean, you have homework or whatever too, don’t you?”

 

“Dude, my bag’s in the break room. I can just pull it out and work with you if I want to.” Brendon said, writing down Triple Espresso’s order on a cup and handing it off to the bored looking, bespectacled guy working the machines. He looked behind Triple Espresso, but there was no one in line at the moment, so he figured he could continue being social. “Besides, until I clock out, I’m getting paid. If you stay here after hours, I get paid to do my homework and make us coffee.”

 

“That sounds like the ideal date.” Triple Espresso said. Brendon grinned, mentally telling himself that it didn’t mean anything and that Triple Espresso was probably one of those guys who flirted with everyone as a sign of friendship. Besides, Brendon had Dallon waiting on tinder for a hook up. He didn’t need to date Triple Espresso (but he totally would if given a direct offer). Brendon winked. “You, me, and an empty Starbucks at midnight. Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Thanks Brendon.” Triple Espresso said, and Brendon did not miss the way he looked Brendon up and down before heading down to the drink counter to wait on his drink. That was definitely not a platonic stare, and Brendon was definitely okay with that. He just had to get through the rest of his shift without doing anything too dumb, and then convince the three other people working with him to leave him and Triple Espresso alone after the store officially closed.

 

It turned out to be pretty easy to convince a bunch of tired, underpaid, college kids to leave at midnight. Once everyone was gone except for Brendon and Triple Espresso, Brendon closed the gate separating Starbucks from the rest of the library and started making himself and Triple Espresso some coffee. He leaned over the counter, “hey, do you want your usual or something with less caffeine?”

 

“Usual’s fine.” Triple Espresso said, not even turning away from his laptop. “I don’t drink a lot of coffee at home, so you don’t need to worry about me having a caffeine overdose or anything.”

 

“Why the fuck would you not drink coffee at home?” Brendon asked, adding three shots of espresso to the guy’s drink. “I know I shouldn’t say this--considering I work here--but it’s a hell of a lot cheaper to just go out to Seven Eleven and get a bag. They even sell Starbucks blends, if that’s what you’re here for.”

 

“My roommate doesn’t drink coffee, and besides, it’s not like I’m going to be spending my meal plan money at the cafeteria. I might as well get expensive coffee while I still can.” Triple Espresso said. Brendon nodded, more to himself than to Triple Espresso. That was logical reasoning. It didn’t explain why Triple Espresso had chosen this particular Starbucks, but Brendon wasn’t complaining. He walked over with the two hot coffees, handing Triple Espresso his coffee gently, so it wouldn’t fall over and destroy his laptop. Triple Espresso took it without looking up, but he did mutter out a, “thanks Brendon,” so Brendon wasn’t too offended.

 

Because Triple Espresso was so caught up in his project, Brendon took a moment to just watch him. He was a really pretty guy, but not an immediate pretty. Brendon was sure that if he’d seen Triple Espresso on campus, or across the lecture hall, he wouldn’t have looked twice at the guy, because from a single glance, he didn’t come across as attractive.

 

He was, though, and that was the problem. And maybe Brendon needed to take Dallon up on his fuck buddies offer because he obviously had not been getting enough sex recently if he was thinking about all the things Triple Espresso could do to him at a little past midnight on a Tuesday night. (Technically, it was a Wednesday morning, but Brendon hadn’t gone to bed yet, and so it was still Tuesday in his mind.)

 

Triple Espresso looked up from his laptop eventually, and stared Brendon down with a raised eyebrow. “Didn’t you say you had homework to work on?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Got distracted.” Brendon said, secretly hoping that Triple Espresso would realise he was flirting back and maybe they could do something other than college work. Triple Espresso had really nice hands, and Brendon had a thing for really nice hands.

 

Triple Espresso smiled. “Right. Look, I’m all for flirting and having impromtu dates, but I really do have to get this done. Maybe you can get paid to go on an after-hours date with me later.”

 

Brendon stared at him. “Is that a legitimate offer?”

 

Triple Espresso nodded. “I could use some stress relief, once this whole shit storm of a project is over. You seem like an interesting guy, and you’d probably let me sleep on your couch if I passed out at your apartment or wherever.”

 

“I’d probably pass out with you.” Brendon said. “I keep weird hours.”

 

“I can tell.” Triple Espresso said. He pulled out his phone and handed it over to Brendon. “I’m Spencer, by the way. If we’re going to make this a thing, you should probably know my real name, and not just my drink order.”

 

“Right, thanks.” Brendon said, adding his number to Triple Espresso’s--Spencer’s--phone and handing it back. He leaned back in his chair. “I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the break room. Don't do anything that could get me in trouble with my boss.”

 

“I thought you _were_ the boss.”

 

“I'm the manager, I'm like a boss in training.” Brendon said, standing up. He retrieved his bag from the back room, locking it up as he left, and returned to his table with Spencer. He pulled out his laptop and his earbuds, setting his phone at the bottom of his screen out of instinct. As he worked through the assignments that he didn't want to do but had to because they were for a grade, he thought more on whether or not to take Dallon up on his request. On one hand, it would be nice to have a fuck buddy, one who even said in his profile that he preferred to be the Dom, but on the other hand, Spencer had basically just asked him out on a date. Brendon figured that accepting a fuck request from one guy and a date request from another was a bad idea.

 

Not that that had ever stopped Brendon before. He opened tinder on his phone and responded to Dallon's message with a _im good with a low key friends with benefits kind of thing. Tell me about yourself at your digression ;)_ Brendon figured that was a good enough response, and wouldn't get him in too much trouble with anyone. He put his phone on do not disturb after that, though, because he knew if he didn’t, and Dallon was online, he’d end up messaging the guy instead of working on his assignments.

 

Brendon really needed a better way to deal with his ADHD, because his ability to get shit done was slowly disappearing. He was a junior in college, now was not the type to fuck up.

 

He and Spencer ended up working in the closed Starbucks for another two hours before Spencer declared that he was done for the night (morning? Who knew) and that Brendon was probably one of the best people in the entire world for letting him stay after hours. It didn't matter too much to Brendon, because now he had a completed rough draft, as well as all the calculus homework he'd been putting off. He let Spencer out into the library, which was now almost completely empty but still lit up, and turned off all the lights. Spencer was gone by the time Brendon pulled down the gate separating the Starbucks from the rest of the library, not that Brendon had expected him to stick around. It was two in the morning. Brendon had a ten AM class and he still had to bike all the way back to his off campus apartment and maybe get in a shower before going to bed.

 

He ended up skipping the shower even though he was sweaty from biking back in his uniform, and instead just slept naked, a thin sheet covering his waist so that if any of his roommates decided to steal something from his room at ass o’clock in the morning, they wouldn't get flashed. He ended up sleeping through his alarm, and then was thirty minutes late to his ten AM, which sucked because he actually liked that class. It wasn't that he cared for the material, but he had a seat in the back beside a bunch of smart kids who were really bad at hiding their notes from other people, so Brendon got to spend his first class of the day on his phone and occasionally looking over to copy the notes from his smart ass neighbours. He hadn't had to answer a question or participate in class at all the past month, and it was great.

 

He got a message from Dallon in between that class and his noon class, which was in the same building as his ten AM but on a different floor. It seemed as though Dallon and Brendon were running on two very different time schedules, because Dallon was currently on a work break while Brendon had barely been awake for an hour.

 

Dallon was interesting, though. Apparently he was working at a daycare place, even though he didn't have kids or any recent experience with them. He had done the high school babysitting thing, but that has been a while ago and he hadn't even realised the daycare center people would consider it as being experienced. They had, and Dallon had a job.

 

He was also in a band, which was fucking cool because Brendon had considered foregoing college and being in a band with his friends, but then that fell through for various reasons. It was cool that Dallon was doing the band thing, though, and even cooler that his band was good enough to get local shows. Brendon hadn't heard of them before, but Dallon wasn't offended when Brendon told him that. There were a lot of smaller bands around Las Vegas, apparently.

 

Brendon suggested a night for the two of them to meet up and (probably) fuck, and then he had to go to his noon class and that was that. He didn’t think about Dallon, or Spencer, for the next two hours, because he was too busy arguing with some super hetero Christian girl about gay literature. Brendon was out as bisexual at school, because school was far enough removed from his family that he could be. He was also pretty vocal about it, even though he’d been a lot shyer as a freshman. He’d become known across campus for pointing out “the gay shit.” And honestly, if that was going to be Brendon’s only legacy at college, he would accept it.

 

After the end of class, and feeling like he’d won the argument with the straight girl, he checked his phone again and saw that Dallon was free tomorrow night, and that he’d let Brendon choose the place, since Brendon was the younger one and Dallon didn’t want to make Brendon uncomfortable. Brendon had forgotten that there were hook-ups who cared about the other person’s well being, and weren’t just interested in getting laid. It was cute. Brendon gave Dallon the name of his favourite club, adding that they would probably go back to Brendon’s apartment after a few dances. Brendon liked to do the no strings attached thing, but sometimes the other person wasn’t interesting at first and he had to get himself into it. Dancing, in a hot, sweaty, alcohol infused environment, would definitely do it. It didn’t matter that Brendon wasn’t of age, because most of the people he slept with were, and if they weren’t, it wasn’t as though he couldn’t get the drinks anyway. He was charismatic, and flirtatious, and he knew how to get what he wanted.

 

\------------------------

 

The club was dark, loud, and full of people that Brendon probably didn’t know. Dallon was there, though, hovering awkwardly by the bar with some kind of non-alcoholic drink in his hand, looking around like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He was also a lot taller in person than Brendon had imagined, and (maybe it was the lighting, but Brendon hoped not) a lot prettier. He looked hot as fuck on his tinder pictures, but there was something about seeing him in real life that made him even more appealing. Maybe it was the height. Maybe it was the wide-eyed, deer in the headlights look. Maybe it was just Brendon being thirsty.

 

He walked over, grabbing the empty seat beside Dallon and winking at him. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that clubbing isn’t really your scene.”

 

“It was, three years ago.” Dallon said. “When the Brobecks started taking off, I stopped having time to just go to a bar and pick up a guy. So, thanks for this, I guess.”

 

“Don’t start thanking me yet.” Brendon said, and waved at the bartender, who knew Brendon, knew he was underage, but also knew that he wouldn’t do anything stupid if he drank. The only time Brendon had had a problem at this club was last winter when he went home--a little more drunk than he had intended to be--with a girl and she’d tried to stab him, thinking he was into that kind of weird victim/attacker roleplay. Brendon was into the whole sadomasochism thing, and he didn’t hide it too much, but stabbing was a whole different level that he wasn’t interested in being a part of.

 

Hopefully Dallon wouldn’t try to stab him. Brendon didn’t want to have to run away from his own apartment.

 

Dallon pushed his hair out of his face, tugging on it a little. “I know you said you wanted to get some drinks before we went back to your place, but I actually don’t drink. I’ll dance with you, though, if you want to do that.”

 

“Yeah, alright.” Brendon said, as the bartender handed him a shot glass. Brendon fished out a ten from his back pocket (he’d collected the money from tips so he figured it made sense to pay it forward) and handed it to the bartender before downing the shot and pulling Dallon up. Standing, Dallon was almost a head taller than Brendon, and Brendon kind of wanted Dallon to push him down on his knees right there by the bar. He didn’t, though, and instead the two joined the crowd, dancing and moving against each other, Brendon pulling Dallon’s hands down to rest on his ass. Brendon had a nice ass. He was cool with people grabbing it, so long as they were who he was going home with that night.

 

As they danced, more people got on the floor, and there was less room for Dallon to act like he wasn’t planning on taking Brendon home and fucking the life out of him. Brendon pulled Dallon in close, grinding his hips up against Dallon. Dallon pressed his face against Brendon’s neck, grabbing Brendon’s asscheeks and scraping his teeth against Brendon’s neck. Brendon leaned his head back, letting out a breathy moan he knew Dallon wouldn’t be able to hear over the music.

 

Dallon scraped his teeth up the entirety of Brendon’s neck before biting his earlobe and tugging it. Brendon jerked his hips forward, pulling at Dallon’s shirt. Dallon let go of Brendon’s earlobe. “Stop being so needy. You’re going to get us kicked out before we can get anywhere interesting.”

 

“Make me.” Brendon said, because that was the best way to know what kind of person he was going to bed with. Dallon moved his head away from Brendon’s neck and stared him down, his eyebrows raised in a way that oozed dominance. Brendon pressed his crotch to Dallon’s, licking his lips and managing a cocky grin. “Make me stop being so needy, Dallon, if that’s what you want.”

 

“I want you.” Dallon said, hooking his fingers in the waist of Brendon’s pants and tugging him through the crowd, never breaking eye contact as they headed to the bathrooms. Dallon pushed open the door, his sharp blue eyes scanning the inside. No one was there, which was odd for a club bathroom, but Brendon didn’t mind. Dallon turned them around, placing a hand in the center of Brendon’s chest and pushing Brendon back into the furthest stall from the door. Dallon locked the door behind them and pressed Brendon against the wall, staring him down again. “You have a safeword, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s cabbage.” Brendon said, his voice thin and higher than usual. The anticipation was killing him; he just wanted Dallon to let go and have at him. “I’m probably not going to use it. I’m into some weird shit.”

 

“So am I.” Dallon said, and grabbed Brendon’s face. “Let me know if it hurts.”

 

Brendon nodded, his dick twitching in his pants at the thought of being in pain. Dallon pulled Brendon away from the wall and then slammed him back against it, his back and head making a loud noise as they hit the wood. Brendon let out a hiss, which was cut off by Dallon kissing him with more teeth than anything else. Brendon let it happen, and he let Dallon shove him onto his knees, hard enough that Brendon could feel the bruises about to form. Dallon grabbed Brendon by his hair and jerked his head back. “You look like you take a lot of dick. Show me how much of a slut you are.”

 

“You can fuck my face, if you want.” Brendon said. “I don’t really have a gag reflex any more.”

 

Dallon’s grip on Brendon’s hair tightened, and he unzipped his pants with his free hand, pushing them, and his underwear, down to his thighs. He yanked Brendon’s jaw open and pushed two fingers inside. “Prove it.”

 

Brendon did, licking and sucking on Dallon’s long fingers until they were all the way in his mouth. He didn’t even feel like he was choking. Dallon added his other fingers, until Brendon was sucking on Dallon’s entire hand and only feeling a tickle in the back of his throat. Dallon looked impressed, and so Brendon winked up at him. Dallon pulled his hand out and stroked himself a few times. “I should just choke you with it, make it so you can’t breath, let alone sass me.”

 

“Please,” Brendon said, because he hadn’t been choked, really choked, in a while. No one was willing to risk that with someone they didn’t know well, but if Dallon was into that, Brendon was also into it. No strings attached kinky sex was the best.

 

“Open your mouth.” Dallon said, and Brendon did as he was told. Brendon ran his tongue across his lips as Dallon brought his dick to Brendon's mouth. Brendon took Dallon, sucking and hollowing out his cheeks, rubbing his tongue on the underside as Dallon pushed in. Dallon yanked at Brendon's hair. “Grab my leg if you think you're gonna pass out. I'm going all the way.”

 

Brendon let out a moan, relaxing his jaw as Dallon pushed his dick all the way in. He felt bigger inside of Brendon's mouth, and he was completely blocking Brendon's windpipe. Brendon tried to breath anyway, even knowing he couldn't, and felt tears brimming at his eyes from the pain of not being able to take any breaths. Dallon pulled his hair again, leaning his head back further before pulling his dick out some and fucking Brendon’s mouth, jerking his head back and forth and pushing him around so that it was hard for Brendon to stay on his knees. At one point, he fell back and his head hit the wall.

 

Dallon paused, his dick a few inches away from Brendon’s, but Brendon nodded and opened his mouth and Dallon went back to abusing Brendon’s face. He was thrusting into Brendon’s face, holding his head and pushing them both back against the wall. Brendon’s back hit the bathroom wall, his arms rubbing against the wood, the rough edges scratching him. Brendon let out a moan, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out to lap at the precum dripping from Dallon’s dick. Dallon pinched Brendon’s tongue between his fingers, and Brendon let out a whimper, opening his mouth again so that Dallon could fuck his mouth some more. Dallon let out a groan, grabbing Brendon’s jaw and jerking his head forward.

 

Dallon pulled out, stroking his dick right in front of Brendon’s face. Brendon swallowed and looked up at him. “You can come on my face, if you want. I’m okay with that.”

 

“Right.” Dallon breathed out, and jerked himself off until he came all over Brendon’s chin and lips. Brendon opened his mouth at the end, catching some of Dallon’s cum in his mouth and swallowing it like it was nothing. Dallon didn’t taste too bad, but it wasn’t the best cum Brendon had ever swallowed.

 

Dallon pulled Brendon up and kissed him, almost angrily, biting and pulling at Brendon’s lower lip until he could taste blood. Brendon moaned against Dallon, his dick hard and trapped in his skin tight leather pants. Dallon growled into Brendon’s mouth before shoving him back against the wall, his hands gripping Brendon’s hips hard enough to bruise. Dallon stared Brendon down. “Stay still.”

 

“Yeah.” Brendon moaned out, and watched as Dallon pulled his underwear and pants up with one hand, the other one still holding Brendon’s hip in a bruising grip. Dallon pulled Brendon’s pants down to his thighs, looking at Brendon’s dick and then up at Brendon. “I’d like to finger you while I jerk you off, if that’s okay.”

 

“Are we even going to go back to my apartment?” Brendon asked, but he really didn’t care. No one else had been this rough with Brendon, not on their first time with him. Dallon shook his head, his eyes dark and focused on Brendon’s mouth, and turned Brendon around, pressing him against the wall. He spread Brendon’s ass cheeks, squeezing hard before smacking each cheek in turn. Brendon let out a whine, pressing his forehead to the wall and grabbing the handrail so he didn’t touch himself.

 

He needed something. He needed Dallon to fucking do something. Brendon leaned his head back. “Come on, fuck me. Please.”

 

“Take these, get me wet.” Dallon said, pushing his fingers against Brendon’s lips. Brendon leaned his head back further, sucking and licking at Dallon’s fingers. Dallon dropped his head to the other side of Brendon and started sucking a line of hickeys into the meat of Brendon’s shoulder. Brendon moaned around Dallon’s fingers, and Dallon wrapped his other hand around Brendon’s dick. Brendon thrusted up into Dallon’s hand, and Dallon bit down on Brendon’s shoulder harder. Brendon let out a long moan, his mouth opening and spit dribbling down his chin as Dallon took his fingers out.

 

“You have no idea how hot you are right now.” Dallon said, his voice deep and desperate sounding. Brendon whined as Dallon pressed a wet finger to Brendon’s asshole, pressing in and moving back and forth. Dallon licked up Brendon’s shoulder and the side of his neck, pulling on his earlobe. “So hot.”

 

Brendon pushed against Dallon’s fingers, thinking that Dallon would be really great at dirty talking. He had a hot voice, the kind that Brendon could listen to while getting himself off. He’d suggest trading phone numbers so they could have phone sex later.

 

Dallon inserted a second finger, spreading them inside Brendon and muttering something about how Brendon was so tight, so good. Brendon pressed his back against Dallon, arching up on his toes to try and give Dallon a better angle. Dallon pressed his mouth to the curve of Brendon’s neck, scraping his teeth across the skin. He curled his fingers up, hitting Brendon’s prostrate, and Brendon let out a loud moan, his legs shaking under him. Dallon quickened his rhythm, both jerking Brendon off and fingering him, and added a third finger. He was biting and sucking at the side of Brendon’s throat, grinding his hips against Brendon’s ass and making little grunting noises. Brendon let out a whine when Dallon touched his prostate again. “Hit me, fuck. Hit me.”

 

“Where?” Dallon growled against Brendon’s skin. Brendon jerked up into Dallon’s fist, Dallon’s fingers almost sliding out of him. Brendon clenched his ass around Dallon’s fingers, getting a groan out of Dallon. “Anywhere. Please, just fucking… don’t hold back. I need it.”

 

“Fuck,” Dallon breathed, and let go of Brendon’s dick. Brendon let his head fall forward, against the wall, and tried to still his hips. It was hard; Dallon was still fingering him, hitting his prostrate again and again. Brendon was so close. He just needed some kind of pain, some kind of sharp-- “oh, fuck!” Brendon shouted out, and came over his stomach and the handrail when Dallon hit him in the center of his lower back, right above his ass. Brendon’s legs were shaking, and Dallon’s fingers were still inside of him. He could feel the sting of where Dallon had hit him, and he reached back, touching his back gently. His dick twitched feebly at the contact.

 

Dallon pulled his fingers out, pressing his face to Brendon’s shoulder. “Are you still okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, definitely.” Brendon said. He just needed a moment to come down from his orgasm, was all. He leaned against Dallon, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. For a first time with a stranger, Brendon was feeling pretty wrecked. He opened his eyes and looked up at Dallon, a grin on his face. “So, uh, you wanna go back to my place and play with my toys?”

 

Dallon nodded, and stepped back from Brendon so that Brendon could try to look like he hadn’t just been fucked in a men’s bathroom in the back of a club.

 

\-------------------

 

Brendon was sore the next morning, in a good, thoroughly fucked kind of way, and he also had a sticky note from Dallon on his desk. It read: _sorry I left before you woke up; my job starts @ 7 and I didn’t think last night’s clothes were work appropriate. Since you asked, the next show is at a bar downtown. Saturday, 8 pm. Hope you can make it, Dallon._ He’d also added his phone number and the address for the show.

 

Brendon bit his lip. Right. Dallon was in a band, like an actual band with actual performances and shit. The invite to the show had basically been a promise for another hook up, and if Dallon was like any of the other people Brendon had been with multiple times, he’d be more aggressive and rough after the show on Saturday.

 

Brendon called the Starbucks on his way to class, asking them if he could have Saturday night off. Sarah, one of the other managers who was also a student, answered and asked him if he had a date or something, because Brendon rarely asked for weekends off. Brendon didn’t usually work weekends, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t working this one because he wasn’t about to miss another chance to have sex with Dallon. Brendon pulled his shirt away from his chest and looked down at the dark purple bruises all across his shoulder. “Yeah, something like that.”

 

“Really?” Sarah said. “I didn’t even know you dated people.”

 

“It’s not really a date, Jesus Christ.” Brendon said, rolling his eyes. Someone else waiting on the corner beside him made a face, and Brendon lowered his sunglasses, daring them to actually say something. He was well aware that the bruises on his shoulder ran all the way up to his jaw, and that hit lip was split from last night. He didn’t care. “I just got invited to go see a show.”

 

“Right.” Sarah said. “My break’s at twelve thirty. I’ll buy you whatever you want if you come tell me all the dirty details.”

 

“Why do you think it’s gonna be dirty?” Brendon asked as the orange hand changed to a little white dude walking, and the small mob of college students clutching iced coffees began to cross the street. Brendon heard Sarah laugh quietly on the other end of the line. “Because it’s you. And because you still owe me a new thing of concealer from all the times you’ve used mine to cover up your hickeys.”

 

“You’re just jealous that I get laid on a regular basis.” Brendon said.

 

“No, I’m jealous that you get to take the night shifts and not have to deal with annoying jerks who think they’re superiour for taking eight AMs.” Sarah said. She let out a sigh. “Speaking of which, one just came in and the new girl is about to start crying if I don’t bitch my way out of this.”

 

“Have fun.” Brendon said. Sarah snorted. “Yeah, right. Come find me, twelve thirty. I’ll even brave the cafe instead of hiding in the break room for you.”

 

“Fine,” Brendon said, because he knew that the break room had the fastest wifi speed in the entire library (probably), and trying to find an empty table during lunch rush would be a pain in the ass. Also, he liked Sarah, because she didn’t look at him funny the first time he asked to borrow her makeup to cover a bruise on his jaw. She’d even given him tips on how to cover up his marks without making it look like he was covering up anything.

 

Sarah was cool. Sarah also kept her promise and bought Brendon a venti iced mocha latte on her break. Brendon brought his own food, because he wasn’t a complete asshole and also because he didn’t want Sarah to waste a meal swipe on him. The two of them found a little table near the entrance to the library, and Brendon told Sarah about Dallon and the Brobecks (which was the name of the band he was in) and the sex they’d had at the club, and then again at Brendon’s apartment.

 

He didn’t tell Sarah all of the sex details, because she and Brendon were friends, but they weren’t that close of friends where they could just talk about sexual encounters at twelve thirty in the afternoon in the middle of the college library.

 

Sarah glanced at her phone while Brendon was slurping the end of his iced coffee. “I’ve got like five minutes. So, before I go--Brendon, are you okay?”

 

Brendon had dropped his straw, which would be more effective if it wasn’t still stuck to his lower lip. There, coming in through the door with the midday sun glowing around him like it was his own personal spotlight or some shit, was Spencer, AKA cute coffee guy, AKA Triple Espresso. Sarah turned around, because she wasn’t subtle (Brendon wasn’t much better), and then waved at Spencer. “Hey, you’re in my bio lab, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Spencer said, coming over to hover by the table, not sitting down and holding the straps of his backpack. “Sarah, right? I didn’t know you were friends with Brendon.”

 

“We work together. Kind of.” Sarah said. “He works nights, I work mornings. I’m gonna make a wild guess and say he serves you coffee all the time?”

 

“Yeah, and he finally got my name a few days ago.” Spencer said, his smile brighter than the sun. Brendon was surrounded by beautiful people and this wasn’t fair at all. Sarah laughed. “You know about the order thing?”

 

“Yeah, it was kind of cute.” Spencer said, and Brendon actually slunk down into his chair a little. He pouted, sticking out his lower lip. “Stop, you’re embarrassing me. I’m gonna go hide in my next class now. You two can have fun laughing about me behind my back.”

 

“Alright. You wanna grab dinner one night, when you’re not working?” Spencer said, asking in a way that was obviously a date. Sarah made an interested face at Brendon from behind Spencer, nodding her head in agreement that Brendon should accept the date from Spencer. Brendon shrugged; just because he was going to Dallon's show and probably hooking up with him again didn't mean he couldn't try real life, not immediately sexual dating with Spencer. He grinned. “Yeah, totally. You pick a few dates and I'll let you know which ones I'm off for.”

 

“Cool beans.” Spencer said. Brendon's heart fluttered in his chest. Spencer was the kind of guy who said “cool beans” and that was probably the most adorable thing ever. Brendon didn't even think about guys, or people in general, being adorable. Spencer, apparently, was the exception. Spencer, apparently, was the kind of guy who would reach out and hold Brendon’s hand, running his thumb over Brendon’s knuckles while looking him in the eyes and saying, “hey, sorry I can’t stay longer, but I have a class in ten minutes and it’s about half way across campus. But I’ll text you, yeah?”

 

Brendon got out a half-heard “yeah, definitely,” and then Spencer was leaving him and Sarah and Brendon felt like he was the fucking princess in a Disney movie. He turned back to Sarah, who was biting back a laugh. He stuck his tongue out at her. “Shut up. I didn’t look that obvious.”

 

“Yeah, you did.” Sarah said, letting out a laugh. She pushed her empty Starbucks cup to the center of the table. “Now, before I have to go back to work: what are you going to do about Dallon? Are you still gonna go to his show, and are you gonna hook up with him afterwards if you’ve already got a date with another guy?”

 

Brendon shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll see, I guess.”

 

\---------------

 

Brendon went to the show. The Brobecks were a good group, and Dallon made a charming frontman. He was tall and graceful, and so composed up there that Brendon wanted to get him backstage, wanted the Dallon from last week to come back and ravish him. It was weird. It also felt like Dallon’s watching Brendon in the crowd the whole time, his soft blue eyes undressing Brendon and promising him more to come.

 

He wasn’t sexual at all, on stage, which was the weird thing. Sometimes, Brendon would go to shows and the musicians would act like they were planning on seducing the entire audience. Dallon didn’t do any of that, but his stage presence was still arousing. It didn’t help that there were parts of the songs where he was literally moaning into the microphone; sharp, sweet noises coupled with eyelids fluttered shut and an open mouth. By the time the set was over, and Dallon was smiling and thanking everyone for being there, Brendon was ready to get backstage and get fucked.

 

Literally. He wanted Dallon to sink his teeth into him, and to have Dallon’s nails write essays on his back. He pushed through the crowd, all of whom were heading back out, to grab a beer or a smoke or maybe both, but Brendon was going behind stage and he was getting laid.

 

He wasn’t _dating_ Spencer yet. It was fine.

 

“Hey, man, no groupies allowed.” A tall guy, complete with the dark sunglasses inside, said, putting an arm over Brendon’s chest. Brendon shook his head. “No, I’m a friend of Dallon’s… I’m Brendon?”

 

“Brendon from UNLV?” The guy asked, raising an eyebrow. Brendon nodded, and the guy dropped his arm. “Alright. Don’t try anything shitty, alright? I don’t get paid enough as it is.”

 

“I work at Starbucks, I get you.” Brendon said, and then disappeared backstage. It wasn’t impressive, or anything like the movies. There were a bunch of boxes and carts, and Dallon was talking on the phone to someone when Brendon found him. He was sitting on the edge of a crate, his long legs stretched out and his bass in between them. He looked up at Brendon, and smiled. To the person on the phone, he said, “he’s here now. I’ll call you later.”

 

“Who was that?” Brendon asked. He didn’t know why it mattered. Dallon stood up, bringing his bass with him. “My roommate, wanted to know when I’d be coming back from the show tonight, or if. I told him I probably wouldn’t be back until late, if at all.”

 

“You could always just sleep over at my apartment, since you’ve got an early job and all.” Brendon offered. Dallon shook his head. “It’s fine. They don’t give me the early shifts on Sundays. But, if you’d like to try some things tonight, I guess I could stay?”

 

“When you say try some things, what exactly are you talking about?” Brendon asked. Dallon grinned and leaned down, his mouth by Brendon’s ear and his voice low and gravelly. “I mean, I’m hoping you still have your safeword and a shortlist, because I’d really like to hurt you. Consensually.”

 

“I have both.” Brendon said. “And yes.”

 

Dallon leaned back. “Alright. Let me go put my bass back and then we can head back to your apartment. I’ll be right back.”

 

Brendon watched Dallon leave, thinking about what they’d be doing once they got back to Brendon’s apartment. Brendon’s roommates were used to him bringing home people and being a little loud sometimes, and they seemed to be used to it. Either that, or they figured it was only fair, since they were also bringing home people multiple nights a week. At least Brendon tried to keep his hookups for the weekends only.

 

Dallon came back, his bass in a case on his back, and his amp in one hand, and only asked if Brendon was ready (he was) before leading him out the back door to the parking lot. Dallon’s car was parked in the back: it was a shabby pickup truck that looked like it could handle just about anything, and there was a tarp over the bed, probably so that Dallon could put his gear back there without having to worry about it falling out. The two men got in the truck and drove to Brendon’s apartment, Brendon managing to give directions despite how turned on he was. It was ridiculous, that just being around Dallon and knowing what was coming was making him this horny.

 

Dallon didn’t even know the shit Brendon kept in the back of his closet, or that he’d specifically ordered a headrest with slats so that he could get himself tied to it. There were so many things Brendon had back at his apartment, and he really wanted Dallon to stay there long enough to use all of them.

 

“Okay, so I don’t have a parking pass or anything, so you can just park on the street, I guess.” Brendon said. Dallon found a spot, and brought his gear in, leaving it in the living room of the apartment. Brendon stood by the kitchen counter, his foot tapping against the carpet. He’d already taken off his shoes, and he was ready to take off everything else, but Dallon was apparently going to take his sweet time. Brendon bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying anything. Maybe this was all just part of it. Maybe Dallon was trying to get Brendon on edge.

 

Dallon turned around. “What’s your safeword?”

 

“We’re starting now?” Brendon asked, confused. They weren’t even in Brendon’s bedroom. And Brendon was into a lot of things, but kinky sex where his roommates--who he wasn’t super close to--could walk in on him was not one of them. Dallon strode across the living room in two steps. “That’s a weird safeword.”

 

“That’s not--my safeword’s cabbage.” Brendon said. It was a dumb safeword, which was partially why it was his safeword in the first place. He’d been eighteen, fresh out of high school, and had needed something memorable. He had also been in the supermarket at the time and had been walking by some cabbages. It worked. Brendon hoped no one would ever question him.

 

“Right, okay.” Dallon said, and then picked Brendon up, throwing him over his shoulder like he was just something light and easy to carry. Brendon wondered if he was, to Dallon. “Your room’s the third one, right?”

 

“Yeah?” Brendon said, staring at Dallon’s ass. There was the sound of a door opening, and then Brendon was being dropped on his bed. Dallon stood over him, staring him down before turning around and closing the door. He walked back over, pinning Brendon down on the bed and bending down to kiss him roughly, one hand moving in almost immediately to grab at Brendon’s throat. Brendon got a thin moan out before Dallon dropped his hips to grind against Brendon. Brendon whined, softly, but enough to let Dallon know that he was into it, in case his dick wasn’t obvious enough.

 

“Where’s your stuff?” Dallon asked, unzipping Brendon’s pants. It took Brendon a moment to realise what Dallon was talking about, and then he motioned to his closet. Dallon nodded. “What do you you want me to use on you?”

 

“Anything.” Brendon breathed out. “I wouldn’t have it if I didn’t like it.”

 

Dallon got up off of Brendon, and while he was digging through Brendon’s clothes to get to the sex toys, Brendon stripped his clothes off. From their first time together, it had been pretty obvious that Dallon wasn’t so much into the Dominant/submissive shit as he was into the sado-masochism, emphasis on the sadism. And Brendon, who was both a hell of a masochist and a sub, was totally cool with that. It meant he could get naked faster, and touch himself, at least until Dallon tied him up.

 

Dallon came back with a vibrator, the control for it, and the flogger Brendon had bought a few weeks ago while stoned and alone in his apartment. He was now thinking that he needed to get stoned and go on sex websites more often, if this was the result. Dallon paused and stared at Brendon’s body, running his tongue over his lips. Brendon grinned. “Like what you see?”

 

“I’ve already seen it. And, yes, I do like it.” Dallon said. He swallowed. “You should get on your hands and knees.”

 

“You’re allowed to tell me exactly what to do.” Brendon said, already getting into position and pushing his ass out. He had a nice ass. He figured he deserved showing it off. Dallon got on the bed behind him, pulling the bottle of lube from Brendon’s night stand and popping it open. Brendon closed his eyes, thinking about what was to come, and Dallon slipped two fingers in, thrusting knuckle deep into Brendon. Brendon arched back into Dallon, letting out a gasp as Dallon inserted a third finger, grabbing Brendon’s hip hard enough to bruise with his other hand. He fingered Brendon while leaning over him and biting across the back of his neck and over his shoulders, leaving bite marks and bruises and causing shocks of pain to thrill down Brendon’s spine.

 

“Dallon, Dallon please.” Brendon whined, pushing back against Dallon’s fingers and knowing he sounded needy. “Please, I need more.”

 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Dallon groaned against Brendon’s neck, pulling his fingers out without warning. “I just want to bruise you all over, leave you red and raw and marked up.”

 

“Please,” Brendon whined. Dallon moved down Brendon’s back, draggin his lips down Brendon’s spine. He reached up under Brendon as he inserted the vibrator, scratching down the center of Brendon’s chest and over his stomach. Brendon let out a loud moan before he could stop himself, arching into Dallon’s nails. Dallon turned the vibrator on, and Brendon’s hips jerked forward involuntarily, letting out an embarrassing mewl. The vibrations were constant, not enough to get Brendon to the edge, or over it. He curled his hands into fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands and trying to breathe.

 

“Can you put your hands up on the wall? I don’t want you to lose your balance when I hit you.” Dallon said, and it was weird, how he could be so considerate and so willing to hurt Brendon at the same time. It was kind of hot. It would be even hotter if Dallon would just whip the shit out of him already. Brendon’s needy, and he knows it, but he’s also pretty sure Dallon’s just as ready to get things started.

 

The vibrations get stronger as Brendon sits up and places his hands above his head on the wall, pressing his cheek to the paint and biting back moans that would definitely get the attention of his roommates. Dallon doesn’t give Brendon any warning before whipping the flogger across his shoulders, hitting a few bite marks. The pain doesn’t hit Brendon at first, he’s too used to it, but Dallon is relentless, and soon Brendon’s feeling every mark, every fiber of the flogger that hits him. He doesn’t even know if leather has fibers. He can feel them anyway. Brendon’s sure he’s making noise, and he’s sure that Dallon’s equally as turned on behind him, but all he can feel is the leather strips hitting his back, and the vibrator in his ass, turned up to a level Brendon doesn’t usually go to unless he’s trying to see how close he can get himself without coming. His dick hurts, he’s so turned on, and his mouth his open against the wall.

 

He’d love it if, when Dallon’s done whipping him, he were to throw Brendon over onto his back and backhand him while fucking him. Brendon was riding on the pain, loving every minute of it, until suddenly Dallon stopped, and Brendon heard the flogger drop to the mattress. Dallon pressed his bare back--when exactly had Dallon gotten naked, and how out of it was Brendon that he’d missed it?--against Brendon, biting his neck and sucking a mark that would be big and visible the next day. His erection pressed against Brendon’s thigh, hard and hot and wet. Brendon moaned. “Dallon, fuck.”

 

“Was that a request or just a statement?” Dallon said, pulling Brendon back from the wall so that he was sitting in Dallon’s lap, with Dallon’s dick pressed between the two of them. The vibrator was still going, and Brendon was leaking precum everywhere. He had been for a while, but he was really fucking close now. He needed Dallon to fuck him, to hold him down and press hand-shaped bruises into his body. Brendon leaned his head back, exposing his neck for Dallon to do with whatever he pleased. “Request, request, please. God, I’m so fucking hard right now.”

 

“I know. You look like something out of a dirty magazine, and I’ve barely touched you.” Dallon said, running his hand up Brendon’s stomach and chest and curling his fingers around Brendon’s neck, squeezing and cutting off Brendon’s airflow. “I want to fuck you. I want to just fuck you until you’re crying, and you can’t even speak.”

 

Brendon let out a choked noise, and Dallon let go of him, pushing him forward. Brendon reached out in time to keep himself from hitting his face on the wall. Dallon started to pull the vibrator out, not turning it off. He didn’t pull it all the way out, though, just to the tip, so that Brendon could still feel it, and then he pushed it back in, turning it all the way up. Brendon moaned, dropping his head to the wall with a thunk. Dallon smacked Brendon’s ass and pulled the vibrator all the way out, pressing two fingers in instead. It wasn’t enough. Brendon whined. “Dallon, fuck. I need you to… fuck.”

 

“One moment.” Dallon said. “Where’re your condoms?”

 

“Bottom drawer, they should have been by the lube. Dallon, _please_.” Brendon said, thrusting back on Dallon’s fingers. He turned his head in time to see Dallon stretching across Brendon’s bed to dig through the bottom drawer and come up with some glow in the dark condoms that Brendon had gotten at a sex seminar at the beginning of the semester. He managed a grin over his shoulder. “Hey, I like the flair.”

 

“I can honestly say that this isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve had to do when having sex with someone.” Dallon said, and opened the condom, rolling it down his dick. Brendon turned back to facing the wall as Dallon lubed himself up and then pressed against Brendon’s ass. Dallon tugged at Brendon’s ear with his teeth. “Wanna scratch up your back.”

 

“Do it, fuck.” Brendon said. He could probably just push back and have Dallon inside of him, right then, but he also wanted Dallon to slam him into the wall. Dallon scraped his nails down Brendon’s already raw back, and Brendon nearly came from the shock of pain that went through his body. The noise that came out of his mouth was something else, and his legs were shaking under him. His toes curled. Brendon couldn’t ask Dallon to fuck him if he tried.

 

Dallon moaned against Brendon’s neck as he pushed in, going all the way in until he was flush against Brendon’s overheated back. Brendon was gasping, at the very edge, his knuckles digging into the wall and his fingernails digging into his palms. Dallon pulled back before thrusting into Brendon and shoving him up against the wall. Brendon was whining, moaning and trying to grab onto something but not being able to because Dallon had grabbed Brendon's wrists in one hand, and was gripping Brendon's hip with his other. Dallon bit down on Brendon's shoulder, and Brendon leaned his head back, keening. He was going to come. Dallon hadn't even touched his dick once and he was going to come.

 

Brendon let out a wail and came all over his stomach, falling limply against the wall as Dallon continued to thrust into him. It was too much. Brendon whimpered, “Dallon, fuck, I can't.”

 

“Right, sorry.” Dallon said into Brendon's shoulder, and pulled out. Brendon fell against the wall, letting his legs give out under him. Dallon turned Brendon over onto his back and looked down at Brendon. “Can I fuck your mouth, or are you completely spent?”

 

“Go for it.” Brendon said, panting. “Take the condom off, you can come in my mouth if you wanna.”

 

Dallon did, tossing the condom in the general direction of the overflowing trashcan Brendon had shoved between his desk and the dresser, and then wrapped his hand around his own dick, stroking himself while kneeling over Brendon. Brendon opened his mouth, not so subtly letting Dallon know that he was ready to get his mouth wrecked whenever. Dallon lowered himself down into Brendon’s mouth, and Brendon pressed his tongue to the underside of Dallon’s dick. Dallon grabbed Brendon’s face and started thrusting down on him. Brendon’s jaw hurt, both from Dallon fucking him and from Dallon’s grip on him.

 

“Brendon, shit,” Dallon hissed, and pulled back before coming on Brendon’s face. Brendon squeezed his eyes shut so that he didn’t get cum in his eyes, because that would be a weird thing to explain to the on-campus clinicians. He opened his mouth, though, swallowing some of Dallon’s cum and letting the rest spill on his cheeks and chin. Dallon let go of Brendon, moving over so that he was sitting next to Brendon on the bed. Dallon slumped down beside Brendon. “So, tomorrow morning, is it going to be weird if I walk out of your room and make you and your roommates breakfast?”

 

“Maybe?” Brendon said, mentally deciding whether it was worth it to put pants on and go out to the bathroom to clean the cum off his face. “Not really the part where you’re still here in the morning, but the breakfast part. I don’t actually know if we have breakfast materials in the fridge. I know there’s a half a pineapple pizza? And some beers. There’re definitely beers.”

 

“I’ll figure something out.” Dallon said, and laid all the way down, stretched out beside Brendon, his legs curled in towards Brendon because Dallon was too tall for beds, apparently. He ran his thumb through the cum on Brendon’s cheek, and then held his thumb out for Brendon to lick. “You should probably get that off your face, though.”

 

“Okay, sure.” Brendon said, and then didn’t, because he was tired and coming down from some really nice sex with a semi-stranger who was willing to make breakfast for Brendon and three other semi-strangers before going to work.

 

\----------------------

 

**October**

 

Unfortunately for Brendon’s romantic life, he and Spencer both got flooded with assignments and only got to go on one official date together. There were a few unofficial dates, which took place in the library’s top floor, often with Sarah or some of their other classmates tagging along. Brendon took on a few extra shifts at Starbucks on the weekends and got an addition to the piano tattoo he has on his arm. Spencer still came in regularly, around nine in the evening, and he and Brendon would flirt from opposite sides of the counter.

 

Brendon was still hooking up with Dallon, and some other people in between chances with Dallon. There were no rules saying he couldn’t get laid, and he and Spencer weren’t officially boyfriends or whatever, even though Sarah (and Ashley and the bored looking freshman who made the best frappes ever) said that he and Spencer might as well put a label on it. Brendon wasn’t dependent on labels, though. If Spencer wanted to go explicitly monogamous, Brendon would be cool with that, but until then, he was going to get laid by whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted (within reason).

 

A week or so into October, though, right as Brendon’s professors were talking about midterms, Brendon’s life went a little too dramatic. It was nine, right when Brendon was expecting Spencer, but instead of Spencer, he got Dallon. Dallon ordered his usual, not even having to tell Brendon what he wanted, just nodding and smiling in confirmation when Brendon asked if he still wanted his usual, despite the late hour. Dallon headed over to Spencer’s usual table, and Brendon almost told him not to sit there, except there were more people in line, and Ashley and bored freshman (Brendon really needed to learn that kid’s name) were making drinks and calling out orders, the coffee machines drowning out the music.

 

So Brendon let Dallon have Spencer’s table, and started preparing an apology for Spencer, for whenever he came in. It didn’t take long, and then Brendon was grinning up at Spencer, his heart doing a little dance in his chest. “Hey, man, you’re late.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, shit happens.” Spencer said. “Also, I had a friend mentally break down on me, which was interesting.”

 

“Is the friend okay now?” Brendon said, tapping in Spencer’s usual order, knowing Spencer would correct him if he wanted something different. Spencer shrugged and made a face. “Hopefully? Mostly he was just panicking about having a crush on another guy, and came to me because I’ve already been there, done that, figured out my sexuality.”

 

Brendon grinned. “The old, wizened Spencer giving out advice to his younger friends. Cute.”

 

“My friend’s like two years older than me, but thanks.” Spencer said, smiling and handing over his school card. Brendon swiped it, and watched Spencer walk away before turning to the next person in line and getting their order. They were the last person in line, and then Brendon was left alone to clean behind the counter and keep Ashley and the bored freshman from burning themselves on any Pumpkin Spice Lattes.

 

There were so many Pumpkin Spice Lattes. Brendon considered boycotting pumpkin just for the sake of it, but he knew he wouldn’t actually be able to do that.

 

“Hey, Brendon, when are me and Ashley getting our breaks?” Bored freshman asked, pushing his glasses up with his elbow. Brendon shrugged, looked at the clock hanging behind the counter. “I guess, now? Whoever wants to go first can go, and then the other one can go after that.”

 

“I’ll go first,” Ashley said, calling out for a grande Pumpkin Spice immediately after. Bored freshman rolled his eyes, but let her through. She threw a peace sign up at Brendon and the bored freshman as she headed to the backroom. “See you guys on the flipside.”

 

Brendon shook his head. He got the order for Venti Mocha Latte, Extra Whip--who didn’t ask for extra whip this time--and started making it himself. Bored freshman was still there, filling up the blonde brew with more grounds. Brendon looked over his shoulder. “Hey, not to be the worst shift manager ever, but I seriously cannot remember your name.”

 

“Mikey.” He said. “I lost my name badge to my sibling’s art project, and no one ever asked me about it, so I’ve just been nameless for a while.”

 

“Right, cool.” Brendon said, and moved to the actual coffee part of the mocha latte. “I’ll make you one tonight, if that’s cool.”

 

“Hey, isn’t that your coffee boyfriend?” Mikey asked, and Brendon looked up from the coffee machine in time to see Spencer walking over to Dallon and sit down beside him. He didn’t even ask Dallon to move, which, okay, maybe that was just a Spencer thing. The two smiled at each other, like they knew each other, and then Dallon leaned across the table and kissed Spencer. Casually, like they’d been together for a while and public displays of affection were just natural.

 

Brendon actually dropped the coffee, and it spilled everywhere, including on his and Mikey’s pants. Brendon jumped back, and Mikey just stared at the fallen cup, then at Brendon. “You okay?”

 

“I need to… not be here.” Brendon said, and left in time to hear Mikey apologise to Venti Mocha Latte about their drink being spilled, and that Mikey would make them a new one. Brendon was already in the backroom, leaning over with his hands on his knees, his entire body freaking out on him and his mind not being much better. It was just a loop of _what the fuck what the fuck_ , rapid and loud.

 

So Spencer and Dallon were… a thing. Probably a real, official thing, with a name and shit, because otherwise they probably wouldn’t be kissing in public. But Spencer had been flirting with Brendon, and had even gone out on a literal, real date with him. And Dallon had. Shit. Dallon was cheating on Spencer, with Brendon, and Spencer was flirting with Brendon even though he had a hot boyfriend who--at least as far as Brendon knew--was really good in bed. Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at his coffee stained shoes. “What the fuck.”

 

“Um.” Ashley said, and Brendon looked up to see her standing in the hall, between the break room and the office, with a freshly microwaved plate of mac and cheese in her hands. Her hat was off but her long blue hair was still back in a bun. She raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

 

“No?” Brendon said, because he wasn’t actually sure. “I think I’m in the middle of a really weird affair.”

 

“Dude, that sucks.” Ashley said. She took a bite of the mac and cheese, and then fanned her mouth. “Fuck, that’s hot. I’m gonna go steal your office chair and eat there. Let me know if you need me to help you avoid your secret lovers.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure you get a good Christmas bonus.” Brendon said dryly. Ashley winked, and disappeared into the office. Brendon stood there for a few more minutes before he ducked back out to see if Mikey was doing okay on his own. He was; he was even taking orders, despite looking a little uncomfortable. He glanced over his shoulder at Brendon. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Are you good on your own for a few minutes?” Brendon asked. Mikey nodded, and gave him the okay sign. Brendon glanced over at Spencer and Dallon, who were now holding hands on the table and looking at something on Spencer’s laptop. Brendon… Brendon did not know how to feel about this. He retreated to the office, and relayed most of the story to Ashley while she ate her mac and cheese and listened with thinly veiled interest.

 

“I mean, the obvious thing to do is just ask Spencer? The one you were almost dating--ask him about it.” Ashley said. “Because if Dallon’s really cheating on him, then he should know. And, I mean, going on a date once isn’t really cheating. You guys didn’t even, like do anything, did you?”

 

“Not of relevance.” Brendon said, and he couldn’t believe that he was having this conversation with one of his coworkers. He frowned. “I can’t believe this is my life.”

 

“Yeah, I know, it’s like something out of a fanfiction.” Ashley said. Brendon stuck his tongue out at her, because she was on break and he wasn’t exactly working. “Don’t use my life as plot for whatever weird shit you write online.”

 

“Hey, fanfiction is art.” Ashley said. “You want some mac and cheese?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Brendon said. He’d figure out how to actually talk to Spencer about what was going on later, when he wasn’t being offered free food and advice while hiding in the manager's’ office at work.

 

\-------------------------

 

It took another two days of Spencer sitting at his usual table until closing until Brendon figured out how he was going to do it. He sent Ashley and Gabe--who was new and very sociable--home at midnight, after promising to let Spencer stay late and saying he’d close down on his own. He would do both of those things, but he had other plans. Once it was only him and Spencer in the Starbucks, Brendon started making a triple espresso, watching Spencer to make sure he didn’t notice what Brendon was doing.

 

He jumped the counter and brought the coffee over, sitting down opposite of Spencer. Spencer looked up and pulled an earbud out, looking at the coffee with confusion all over his face. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I need to tell you something.” Brendon said, and pushed the coffee into Spencer’s hands. “And for some reason I thought it would be easier to do it if I gave you free coffee.”

 

Spencer raised his eyebrows. Brendon cleared his throat. “Right. So that guy you were here with the other night. I know him. And, based on how you guys were acting, I’m guessing you’ve been dating for a while. So, um, this might not be the best timing, but.”

 

“But he’s been sleeping with you?” Spencer said, and took a sip of the coffee. Brendon nodded, and then shook his head, surprised. “Wait, what? You knew about that? But you were… we went on a date, dude! And you have a hot boyfriend!”

 

“I do.” Spencer said, slowly, and Brendon felt like he was missing something of importance here. He shifted around in his chair. “And… and your solution was to just let it happen and, what, bat your eyelashes at the guy your boyfriend’s cheating on you with? What the hell is going on here, because I am very confused.”

 

“Come home with me, and I’ll explain it all to you.” Spencer said. Brendon shook his head. “Nope. No. I’m not having sex with you, not until you and Dallon and everything else starts making sense.”

 

“Brendon, it’s not exactly something I want to talk about where people in the library could overhear us.” Spencer said, because it was a Thursday evening (Friday morning) and there were plenty of people cramming for midterms outside of the closed Starbucks. One had even come up to the closed gate and made a pitiful face at Brendon and Spencer for about a minute before giving up on getting their post midnight coffee. Brendon tapped his fingers on the table. “We can go to the back room, I guess. No one would be able to see us back there, and I can come up with an excuse if anyone asks why I took some guy behind the counter after hours.”

 

Spencer nodded, and so Brendon stood there and waited while Spencer packed up his shit, and then the two migrated to the break room. Brendon crossed his arms over his chest. “Alright. Explain.”

 

“Me and Dallon are both polyamorous and Doms.” Spencer said. “We’ve been together--just the two of us--for about two years, and occasionally we’ve been with other guys just to, you know, let off some steam. Dallon’s not really into being a full-on sub, and I’m not a masochist. So, we go elsewhere, and it worked for a while, but recently I’ve, um. I’ve kind of had a thing for you since the summer, and I told Dallon about it, and he started coming here to see what you were like, and he thought you were cute too, and basically I came up with this whole plan on how to figure out if you’d… if you’d be compatible with both of us.”

 

“And did you plan to explain this to me, or did you not think that all the way through?” Brendon asked. Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. “There was a plan for that, but we got kinda impulsive and impatient at the end, and yeah. Basically, me and Dal both want to date you, and have sex with you, and all that stuff.”

 

Brendon ran his hands through his hair. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Spencer asked.

 

“Okay, as in,” Brendon paused. Sure, this wasn’t how he’d planned for his junior year to go, but considering his options, being in a relationship with two guys (who were also dating each other) wasn’t the worst possibility. And maybe an actual relationship that wasn’t just sex would be a nice change. “I’m willing to try it. But, uh, when you said that you and Dallon are both Doms, are you talking about like, kinky shit, or that you both prefer being on top?”

 

“Kinky shit.” Spencer said. “I’ve got lists at home, if you wanna spend the night.”

 

“That’s a little forward of you, Spencer.” Brendon said. “I don’t even know your last names.”

 

“Mine’s Smith, and Dallon’s is Weekes with an extra e at the end.” Spencer said. Brendon nodded. He thought about how he had a ten AM class on Friday, and then he thought about how it felt when Dallon held him down and how he had yet to actually kiss Spencer and he definitely wanted to do that, and decided that missing one class on a Friday morning wouldn’t be too horrible. He grinned at Spencer. “Take me home, Spencer Smith, and show me your kink lists.”

 

Spencer laughed, and then leaned over the break room table and kissed Brendon, like he had kissed Dallon a few days ago. Brendon kissed back, smiling into the kiss until Spencer pulled back. He looked Brendon up and down, and Brendon shivered. Spencer’s stare was intense, in the best way. Spencer ran his thumb over Brendon’s jaw. “You should close up, I don’t want to be out too late.”

 

“Right, yeah, good plan.” Brendon said, and then kissed Spencer again because kissing Spencer was good and enjoyable and better than turning off lights and doing a final money count. He did it, though, grabbing his bag from under the office desks before locking up and meeting Spencer back in the break room. Spencer was grinning up at him, and he looked just as eager and excited as Brendon was feeling.

 

Brendon locked up everything else and then followed Spencer out to the parking lot, where Dallon’s truck is sitting, looking lonely, under a streetlight. Spencer kissed Brendon against the passenger side of the truck before he even bothered to unlock the thing. Brendon melted into the kiss, partially because Spencer was using teeth too and Brendon was really into that, but mostly because Spencer had actually pushed Brendon against the truck, his hands holding Brendon up by the waist so that Brendon was on his toes, looping his arms around Spencer’s neck and feeling like he was floating. Spencer pulled back, only to kiss Brendon again without letting go of him.

 

Eventually, they parted long enough to get in the car, and then Spencer had a hand on Brendon’s upper thigh on the ride back to his apartment, and Brendon tried to not wiggle around too much because he didn’t want Spencer to think he was too fucking weird and give up on him. Especially over Brendon’s inability to stay still when he was excited.

 

Dallon and Spencer’s apartment was on the second floor, overlooking the pool in the center of the complex. Brendon nudged Spencer’s arm. “You guys have a pool? That should have been your seduction plan: take me to your apartment complex and show off your awesome pool.”

 

“You don’t have a pool?” Spencer asked, digging his key card out of his wallet, almost dropping another card in the process. At least Brendon wasn’t the only one who did clumsy, stupid shit sometimes. Spencer got the card out, put it between his teeth, and slung one arm around Brendon’s waist while putting his wallet back in his pocket with his other hand. He took the keycard from his mouth and twirled it around. Brendon wanted Spencer’s fingers in his mouth. Spencer put his hand in Brendon’s pocket. “You should come over, when it’s not October, and we can go hang out by the pool. Or whatever.”

 

“Yeah, definitely.” Brendon said. Spencer looked over at him. “You know this isn’t a college apartment, right? Like, real people live here. With kids and shit. And they take their kids down to the pool.”

 

“I don’t care.” Brendon said. Spencer pulled him over to a door marked 2116. Brendon could remember that, totally. He followed Spencer in, not really paying attention to how the apartment was decorated because he wasn't really interested in the way Spencer and Dallon set up their apartment. He was more interested in where Spencer and Dallon had their bed.

 

“Dallon, we're back,” Spencer said, dropping his things by the kitchen table and motioning for Brendon to do the same. The door off of the living area opened, and Dallon came out, dressed in sweatpants and a plain shirt, his hair more mussed up than usual. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at Brendon. “So, I'm guessing Spencer told you, and you're okay with both of us?”

 

“Yeah, totally.” Brendon nodded. _When do I get to be fucked by both of you? Can we fast forward to that and do the talking later?_ He toed off his shoes, not sure who to go to first. “Right, so, are we doing anything or is this just a discussion night?”

 

“His safeword is cabbage,” Dallon said, moving his gaze to Spencer, who was standing out of Brendon’s sight. “If you two want to do some more stuff later, I’m cool with that, but I have work tomorrow and I don’t want to be up too late.”

 

“Okay.” Spencer said. He came up behind Brendon and pressed kisses up the side of Brendon’s neck. “Get into bed, take off everything you’re wearing, and don’t touch yourself anywhere until we come in.”

 

Brendon nodded, and walked into the bedroom, past Dallon, who was watching him intensely. A few years ago, the look would have made Brendon nervous, but now he was just excited and anticipating what was to come. He already knew what Dallon was into, and what Dallon could make him feel. Brendon was looking forward to how Spencer would treat him, and how Dallon and Spencer worked together.

 

He left the door slightly ajar, just enough so that he could slip his fingers through the gap if he wanted to, and then he stripped down to nothing and sat on the bed. Brendon was half hard, and part of him wondered what would happen if he did touch himself, or finger himself just to take off the edge of anticipation. Would they punish him? How would they punish him? Brendon leaned backwards, grabbing the slats of the bed with his hands and holding on. They were sturdy. Maybe Spencer and Dallon had picked this bed for sexual purposes, as well as for comfort. It was pretty soft and giving under him, unlike his own mattress, which was substandard and provided with his apartment lease.

 

The door opened, and Spencer came in, followed closely by Dallon, who closed the door even though there weren’t other people in the apartment. Spencer got on the bed, crawling up to Brendon and running his hands down Brendon’s neck and torso. He leaned down and kissed down Brendon’s neck, biting and sucking at Brendon’s collarbone when he got there. Spencer looked down at Brendon and then raked his nails down Brendon’s chest. Brendon arched up into the touch, and he heard Dallon make a noise from the end of the bed. Spencer sat up, leaning back on his heels, and looked over his shoulder at Dallon. “Come over here, Dal. You don’t have to hold back tonight if you don’t want to.”

 

Dallon was leaning over the bed and grabbing Brendon by his jaw before Brendon knew what was happening. Dallon kissed Brendon, biting his lip and tugging at it, and Brendon kissed back, not letting go of the headboards even though he hadn’t been told he had to. Dallon grabbed Brendon’s wrists from the headboard and held them with one hand, pushing Brendon down into the bed. Brendon gasped, jerking his hips up as Spencer started scratching down the insides of Brendon’s thighs. They were both fully clothed. Brendon wanted to see them naked, but he knew better than to ask.

 

“Dal, get the stuff we pulled out earlier.” Spencer said, ducking down to mouth at the side of Brendon’s dick. Dallon let go of Brendon reluctantly and grabbed a cock ring and dildo from the drawer of the bedside table. Brendon let out a moan at the idea of having something in him while Spencer and Dallon did… whatever they were planning to do to him. He was down for anything within reason. He didn’t want either of them to pull out a knife and carve their names into him or anything weird like that. Brendon had limits.

 

Spencer pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, and Brendon realised that he had had that on him all night. Spencer could have fucked Brendon in the breakroom. Brendon probably would have let Spencer fuck him in the break room, and then never be able to go into the break room ever again because of the memory.

 

Spencer pressed a finger into Brendon, and Brendon pushed back against him, his hands back on the headboard again. Spencer looked up at Brendon, a smile on his face. “You’re so pretty like this, all stretched out and willing. We wouldn’t even have to restrain you, you’d just do it yourself.”

 

“You can… you can tie me up.” Brendon choked out as Spencer added a second finger and started to stretch Brendon. Brendon bucked up into Spencer’s fingers. “Please.”

 

“Well, since you asked nicely.” Spencer said, and added a third finger. Brendon made an embarrassing noise and tightened his grip on the bed slats. Spencer took the cock ring and dildo from Dallon and put the ring on Brendon before pulling Dallon down for a heated kiss. Watching the two of them makeout, heated and urgent and almost unaware of Brendon wriggling under them (but Spencer had to be aware, considering how he was curling his fingers up inside Brendon, brushing his prostrate), was probably the hottest thing Brendon had seen.

 

Dallon pushed Spencer away, his lips swollen and wet, and his eyes dark. Spencer looked equally wrecked, his hair falling in his face and his lips parted as he watched Dallon move. Spencer licked his lips. “Dallon, the cuffs.”

 

“Which ones?” Dallon asked. Brendon wondered if they’d forgotten about him, but then Spencer started moving his fingers again and Brendon moaned into the feeling, wanting nothing more than for Spencer to be inside him, to wreck him completely. Hell, at this point he felt like he could take Spencer and Dallon at the same time. It would hurt, because he’d never been stretched that much before, but he wanted it. He wanted them to hurt him, to make him scream out in pain and in pleasure.

 

“You choose.” Spencer said, and pulled Dallon back in for another kiss before letting him go. “You like holding him down.”

 

“I like how Brendon bruises easily.” Dallon said, his voice almost a growl. Brendon whined. He’d also be down for getting gagged, but if he was bound and gagged and shit went down, there’d be no way for him to safeword. He didn’t know Spencer and Dallon well enough to trust that they’d stay within his limits. They probably didn’t know all of Brendon’s limits.

 

Spencer leaned over Brendon, kissing him as he pulled his fingers out and pressed the dildo to Brendon’s sensitive hole. “You wear your bruises and hickeys like some kind of prize. I’ve seen you on campus, when you’re not working, and sometimes you’re just covered in them. I’ve wanted to mark you up for a while now. You’re so fucking hot, all purple and bruised.”

 

Spencer bit down hard in the center of Brendon’s neck, and Brendon mewled as he sucked at the skin. Dallon pulled Brendon’s hands from the headboard, cuffing him with a really nice pair of cuffs. They were padded with a dark red leather, worn down enough to be comfortable. Dallon cuffed him back to the bed and kissed him. Spencer leaned back and ran his hand down Brendon’s thigh, lifting his hips off the bed. “Dallon would tell me what he did with you, sometimes, and I’d look for you on campus to see if I could see where Dallon marked you.”

 

Dallon pulled away from Brendon, and turned to watch as Spencer pushed the dildo into Brendon. Brendon lifted his hips higher, to get a better angle, and panted as Spencer pushed it all the way in. Spencer looked up at Dallon. “Whenever you want, babe. I’ll get him off once you’re done.”

 

“I… I want to watch.” Dallon said. Spencer nodded. “I know. But you’ve got an early shift tomorrow and we might take a while. Next time, though, you can watch your boyfriends fuck each other.”

 

“You guys are into that?” Brendon squeaked out, trying to fuck the dildo until Spencer started moving it in and out of him, never hitting his prostrate. Spencer was a tease. Brendon was pretty sure he was in love, or at least going to explode from not being able to get off. Dallon nodded. “It’s more Spencer’s thing than mine, but, I mean, I’m dating both of you. I might as well enjoy it.”

 

Spencer licked the precum off of Brendon’s dick, and Brendon groaned, trying not to thrust up into Spencer’s face. He flexed his arms, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. Sure, subspace was great and all, but Brendon got off more on the over stimulation than he did on the relaxing void that was his subspace. He liked being able to feel everything at full force.

 

He opened his eyes in time to see Dallon pulling his shirt over his head. His sweatpants were already pushed down and around his thighs, his erection obvious against his boxers. Brendon whined. Spencer was back to scratching Brendon’s thighs and fucking him with the dildo, blue eyes trained on Brendon’s face. Brendon spread his legs farther apart as Dallon dropped his pants and boxers to the floor and got up on the bed to straddle Brendon’s shoulders. He gave his dick a few strokes, and Brendon opened his mouth and leaned up to try and suck on the head. Dallon hit him across the face, and Brendon let out a hiss of pleasure, clenching down on the dildo. Spencer licked up the underside of Brendon’s dick and Dallon lowered himself into Brendon’s mouth.

 

It felt like nothing Brendon had done before in his life. He’d been to play parties, where shit got hardcore and there were people everywhere, and he’d had sex with multiple people before, but it had never felt like this. Brendon’s body was tingling with pain and pleasure. His dick was so hard it was only painful, his jaw was starting to feel as raw as his ass, and his thighs and chest were stinging from where they’d been scratched. Dallon was yanking on his hair, and at one point he moaned and tossed his head back, and Brendon realised that Spencer wasn’t touching him anymore and was instead fingering Dallon. Brendon groaned around Dallon’s dick, and Dallon grabbed Brendon’s shoulder so hard that Brendon could feel the bruise forming. He dug his fingernails into the flesh, to the point of breaking skin, which Brendon was okay with because he knew how to keep any wounds from getting infected.

 

And Spencer had pushed the dildo as far in as it could go without disappearing into Brendon’s ass completely, and had done something so that it vibrated against him, brushing his prostrate but not enough to get him to the edge. The cockring was digging against Brendon’s balls, and Dallon’s dick was all the way in the back of his throat. Spencer spread Brendon’s legs further, pulling his ass completely off the bed before raking his nails down the entire length of Brendon’s thighs, all the way to the inside of his knees. Brendon moaned loudly, accidentally scraping his teeth on Dallon’s dick, and Dallon hit him again. Brendon’s whole body jerked, and the handcuffs clinked against the bedpost.

 

“Dallon, come on, I want to fuck him.” Spencer sounded wrecked, but Brendon couldn’t see his face from his position on the bed. He was still fingering Dallon, though, so far as Brendon could tell. If Brendon’s mouth wasn’t full of dick, he’d suggest that Spencer just fuck him and not bother to take the dildo out. Brendon was going to feel this tomorrow. He was going to have to get up and go to a ten AM class in either today’s clothes or his boyfriend’s clothes, and he would feel everything they’d done to him the night before.

 

Dallon moaned, arching into Brendon’s mouth enough to make Brendon choke, and then he pulled back and wrapped a hand around his dick. He leaned forward, his head against the headboard and his eyes closed, and squeezed his dick. “Wanna come on you. Wanna make you dirty.”

 

“Fuck, Dallon, do it.” Spencer growled into Brendon’s thigh, and then bit down over some fresh scratch marks. Brendon whined and managed to nod, and Dallon pulled out. He fucked his fist as Spencer fingered him from behind, clenching his jaw and letting out a low whine, raking his fingernails over Brendon’s shoulder before coming across his face. He stayed kneeling over Brendon for a few moments, letting out a moan and trembling when Spencer pulled his fingers out, and then moved over beside Brendon and slumped down on the bed. His hair was damp with sweat, bangs hanging in his face, and he was probably the most beautiful thing Brendon had seen, aside from Spencer who was looking up from Brendon’s crotch with raw desire in his eyes.

 

Spencer’s eyes flicked to Dallon. “Uncuff him. I’m gonna move him to the couch.”

 

“Okay.” Dallon said, kissing Brendon lazily while he unlocked the handcuffs. Spencer pressed a kiss to each of Brendon’s hipbones before pulling out the dildo, and Brendon couldn’t help but let out a long whine at the loss. He felt raw and empty, but still turned on. Spencer crawled up the bed and pulled Brendon up for a kiss before saying, “I’ll carry you out to the couch, okay? You don’t need to try and walk, just relax.”

 

Brendon nodded, letting Spencer carry him and lay him out on the couch. Brendon stretched his arms, holding back a wince. They were sore, but a good sore. He hoped that Spencer would hold him down while he fucked him, and give him some bruises on his wrists.

 

Spencer stripped down, and Brendon got a moment to take in Spencer’s fully naked body--which was pretty fucking great, if Brendon was being honest with himself--before Spencer was climbing on top of him and grinding down on Brendon. Brendon whined, because he still had the cockring on and he was sure that he’d come as soon as Spencer took it off. He was that close.

 

“I’ll take it off once I’m in you, don’t worry.” Spencer said, mouthing at Brendon’s neck. He turned Brendon over and sat him up. Brendon got up on his knees and leaned back into Spencer’s touch as Spencer ran his nails down Brendon’s torso, scraping gently, in a way that tingled more than it hurt. It still felt good, though, and Brendon found himself arching into the touch, closing his eyes and pressing his ass to Spencer’s dick. Spencer kissed a tender spot on the side of Brendon’s neck and retrieved a condom from the floor. As he rolled it on, he nibbled at Brendon’s ear and asked, “you think you can take it without lube, or would you like me to prep you a bit first.”

 

“Raw me.” Brendon whispered. He hadn’t been told what to do with his hands, or if he could touch himself or anything, so they were just still and resting by his side. Spencer nipped at the back of his shoulder. “Alright. Let me know if it’s too much.”

 

It wasn’t. It felt good to be full again, and to have something inside of him. Brendon sank down onto Spencer’s dick, grinding his ass back down on it. Spencer growled into Brendon’s shoulder and pulled out before thrusting into Brendon again, jerking him forward. Brendon’s hands flew out to grab the couch, and Spencer muttered “good boy” before grabbing onto Brendon’s hips and thrusting in again. Brendon was gasping for breath before long, the cockring still on him, and he could feel Spencer getting close too, by the erratic jerking of his hips and how he just kept sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of Brendon’s shoulder and groaning into it.

 

“Spencer, fuck, I can’t, I need--” Brendon trailed off into a whine. Spencer seemed to get it, though, and reached around to undo the cock ring with one hand. He wrapped his hand around Brendon’s dick and started jerking him off while fucking him from behind. Brendon whined, holding onto the couch so he wouldn’t touch himself. Spencer licked up Brendon’s neck. “Come for me, Brendon, you’ve been so good.”

 

That was all the invitation Brendon needed. With a moan loud enough to probably get Dallon’s attention from the other room, Brendon came over his stomach and Spencer’s hand. Spencer let out a moan, pressing his face into Brendon’s shoulder as he came as well. He pulled out of Brendon slowly before lowering Brendon onto the couch and pulling off the condom. Spencer leaned over Brendon and kissed his forehead. “You want me to carry you back to bed?”

 

Brendon nodded. He was worn out, tingling from pain all over, and could already feel the soreness creeping in. Spencer kissed him again, before disappearing to dispose of the condom. He came back and picked Brendon up, carrying him bridal style back to the bedroom and setting him down in the middle of the bed. Dallon made a humming noise and rolled over, looping an arm around Brendon’s waist before Spencer could even get in. Spencer rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he pulled a pair of pajama pants on. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Brendon’s hair. “You want anything? I’ve got more PJs in the dresser.”

 

“I usually sleep naked.” Brendon muttered, half into the pillow. Dallon was back in sweatpants and a t-shirt, which was fine. Brendon was cool with being the least dressed of the relationship. He tugged at the waistband of Spencer’s pants. “Come on, I’m tired and I’ve never spooned with two people before.”

 

As Spencer climbed in, Brendon heard a muffled “lame,” from behind him, and realised that Dallon wasn’t entirely asleep yet. Before drifting off in the arms of his new boyfriends, Brendon considered that Dallon had heard everything Spencer and Brendon had done. It was pretty awesome, thinking about it. Brendon smiled into Spencer’s chest. He had not one, but two really hot, really cool boyfriends, both of whom got off on the same things Brendon did.

 

\----------------------------

 

Brendon woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, and for a moment he forgot where he was. The bed was too soft and he was too warm to be in his own bed, and also Spencer was laying across his arm. Behind him, Dallon moved around, getting up and turning off his alarm. He noticed that Brendon was awake and leaned over to kiss him, even though both men had morning breath and probably weren’t all that appealing. Brendon didn’t really care. Dallon was a good kisser. Dallon was also his boyfriend.

 

Brendon grinned, still half asleep and with his other boyfriend cutting off the circulation in his arm. “Morning.”

 

“I’m making breakfast, if you want any.” Dallon said. Brendon raised an eyebrow. “Do you do this a lot, because this is the second time you’ve made breakfast for me?”

 

“Not really, just thought you’d appreciate a ‘welcome to being our boyfriend’ breakfast.” Dallon said, and kissed Brendon again. Brendon nodded, doing what he could not to disturb Spencer. “Should I wake Spencer up, or would that be a mistake?”

 

“If you want to.” Dallon said, and ruffled Brendon’s hair before heading out to the living area of the apartment. Brendon flopped back onto his back, taking a moment to figure out which parts of him were sore from the night before. The answer was most of him, but especially his ass, thighs, and shoulders. His wrists seemed fine, but he could only feel one of them at the moment. Brendon let out a sigh and turned on his side, poking Spencer’s shoulder until Spencer started making half awake noises. Brendon nudged him. “Hey, Dallon’s making us food. Get off my arm.”

 

“You don’t need it.” Spencer said. “Let me sleep.”

 

“But free food.” Brendon said. Spencer turned his head so that he was squinting up at Brendon through his hair. “Brendon, I don’t have class until ten. Let me sleep.”

 

“I don’t either, but I’m still up.” Brendon said, and tried to pull his arm out from under Spencer. Spencer held onto him, pressing his nose to Brendon’s bicep and nuzzling against him. Brendon poked Spencer with his free arm again. “Spencer, come on. Food. I’ll buy you coffee.”

 

“You can’t bribe me with coffee.”

 

“You can bribe him with blowjobs, though.” Dallon called out from the kitchen. Spencer raised his arm in the air and flipped Dallon off, even though Dallon wouldn’t be able to see him. Brendon laughed, and poked Spencer’s shoulder. “What if I buy you coffee and then blow you before we go to our classes? Would you get up and have breakfast with me and Dallon then?”

 

“...fine.” Spencer said, and rolled over onto his back. His hair was mussed and there were pillow lines on his cheek, and he looked fucking adorable. Brendon leaned over him and kissed him, and Spencer kissed back, biting Brendon’s lower lip gently and tugging on the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Brendon hummed into the kiss, and let Spencer flip them over so that he was under Spencer. Spencer pulled back and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Brendon. “I forgot you were naked. You can stay naked if you want, or you can borrow some of our clothes since you’re dating us and you’re smaller than the both of us.”

 

“You just wanna see me in your clothes, don’t you?” Brendon grinned up at him. “Do you have a possession kink or something?”

 

Spencer flushed and got up off the bed. “I’m gonna go see if Dallon needs any help with whatever he’s doing. He probably does, since he can’t cook for shit.”

 

“I can too,” Dallon said, his pout audible. Brendon laid in bed for a moment longer before sitting up and looking down his body to see all of the marks over him. There were bruises from Spencer’s hands on his hips, along with all of the scratch marks, many of which had broken skin and were healing over. Brendon gently ran his fingertips over the marks, each of them feeling tender under his skin.It felt surprisingly good, and Brendon really liked that he’d been marked by people who wanted him for more than just some fun sex.

 

“Brendon, food!” Dallon called, and Brendon slowly got out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants from the closet. Apparently Spencer and Dallon actually hung their clothes in the closet instead of just folding them into drawers and hoping for the best. Apparently Spencer and Dallon had coat hangers.

 

Dallon had made pancakes, without destroying anything, so maybe Spencer was being dramatic when he said that Dallon couldn’t cook. The three of them ate on the couch because the table was covered in mail and school papers. According to Spencer, it was an organised mess, because Spencer knew where everything was and that was what was important. Brendon was sure there was a system somewhere, he just didn’t know where exactly.

 

Dallon ended up in the middle, with Spencer leaned against Dallon’s shoulder and being half asleep while eating the pancakes. Brendon tucked his feet under Dallon's leg and propped his plate up on his knees. He was halfway through his pancakes when Dallon turned to him and asked, “hey, so what's your ten AM?”

 

“It's some business writing class. I've got a really cool teacher, but the class mostly sucks because we're doing a semester long group project thing and one of the guys in my group hasn't shown up to class for like three weeks.” Brendon said. Spencer lifted his head from Dallon's shoulder. “Wait, holy fuck, I think that's my class too! Is it the fundraising thing, with a bunch of weird social media shit?”

 

“Yeah!” Brendon nearly dropped his pancakes. Spencer was grinning and Dallon was looking between the two of them with amusement written clearly on his face. He kissed the top of Spencer's head. “You two can complain about it together, then.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you never pay attention to me when I complain about how no one in that class can write for shit.” Spencer said. “I’m not even a business major but at least I know how to communicate with people.”

 

“I’m not either, I’m taking it for one of my writing intensive requirements.” Brendon said. “I’m starting to regret it, now, because I’m pretty sure one of the people in my group dropped the class without telling us, so we’ve been giving him things to do and now we’re all behind.”

 

“No one in my group is willing to do any work, except for this one alpha male douche face, and his writing is worse than my sisters’ shit.” Spencer said. “My sisters are fourteen; they still think they can write love letters to famous people and get noticed.”

 

“I’ve seen some of the letters, and Spencer’s right. His sisters are not going to be the next great Shakespeare.” Dallon said. He wiggled out from in between his two boyfriends. “I need to go, but you two have fun complaining about horrible business majors who don’t know how to compose a basic sentence.”

 

“I’ll make dinner tonight, since we’re running low on pizza money.” Spencer said, leaning over so that his head was between Brendon’s calves. He poked Brendon’s ankle. “You have any food requests?”

 

“I’m a vegetarian and I’m working until closing again tonight, so I don’t know how much it matters.” Brendon said. Spencer shrugged. “I’ll save some in the fridge, and you can come over after work.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to be spending a lot of time in my own apartment from now on?” Brendon said. Dallon laughed from the front door, where he was digging through his wallet to make sure he had his keys. He looked up at the two of them. “Because you probably wouldn’t even if we didn’t invite you.”

 

“True.” Brendon said, and put his empty plate down on the coffee table. He laced his fingers with Spencer’s. “So, what you’re saying is that I should stop by my apartment and grab a change of clothes before I come over tonight, right?”

 

“Or you could just wear me and Dallon’s clothes.” Spencer offered. Brendon shook his head. As endearing as it was to get to wear his boyfriends’ clothes, they were both significantly taller than he was, and it would be a little awkward to walk around in clothes that were obviously meant for someone who wasn’t short. Spencer shrugged and sat up. “Your loss. You'd look cute in one of Dal’s flannels.”

 

“Maybe later, when we're used to each other.” Brendon said. Spencer leaned in and kissed Brendon, but pulled back pretty quickly. “Dude, you taste like pancakes. Also you've got dried cum on your face so you should probably get first shower.”

 

“How considerate.” Brendon said, rolling his eyes and grinning. He got up off the couch and headed back to the bedroom, grabbing his jeans from the day before and a clean shirt from Spencer and Dallon's closet on his way in.

 

Spencer and Dallon had a relatively nice shower. Brendon didn't take too long in it, though, because he wasn't an asshole and he wasn't about to waste all of his boyfriends’ hot water just because he liked taking long showers when he could. The water stung on his shoulder and his thighs, and Brendon closed his eyes and enjoyed the stinging pain for a while, before he realised that it was kind of weird to be getting turned on by pain while in his brand new boyfriends’ shower.

 

Brendon let out a sigh and washed off the rest of his body, before turning off the water and toweling off. He considered leaving the bathroom completely naked, but it was already almost nine and he and Spencer probably needed to leave soon so that they could get to class on time. He (reluctantly) put on clothes, still not sure if the baseball tee he was wearing belonged to Spencer or Dallon. It smelled like both of them. He ducked back into the bathroom to make sure his hair hadn’t done anything stupid, and then let Spencer know that the shower was available.

 

Eventually, they were both ready to go, and Brendon came through on his promise to buy Spencer coffee. Sarah was working that morning--though not at the register--and she stared pointedly at the hickeys all over Brendon’s neck and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Spencer. Brendon nodded, and paid for the two coffees. When Sarah called out Brendon’s name and handed them over, she leaned across the counter and said, just loud enough to be heard over the music, “Brendon, you and I are gonna talk about this over my break. You can’t just come in here with your cute coffee guy and a line of hickeys on your neck and not tell me about it.”

 

“No, trust me, it’s a great story.” Brendon said, grabbing two cup holders and sliding them on. “I’ll come in early and hang out in the break room. Come find me whenever you’re free and we’ll gossip or whatever.”

 

“Definitely.” Sarah said, and winked. Brendon grinned back at her, grabbing his and Spencer’s coffees and heading over to where Spencer was texting someone on his phone, an annoyed look on his face. Brendon leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Hey. I’ve got your coffee.”

 

“Thanks babe.” Spencer said, and kissed Brendon, taking the coffee in one hand while continuing to text with the other. He kissed Brendon again and put his phone away, taking Brendon’s hand in his own. “Sorry, one of the people in my group just told me that they did the wrong part of the assignment. Everyone else is freaking out and I kind of don’t want to tell them that I already did what was due today because I didn’t expect them to do shit for this project.”

 

“What are you, some kind of overachiever?” Brendon said, grinning and leaning into Spencer as the two of them left the library and started walking over to the business college buildings. Spencer took a sip of coffee. “I guess. I just don’t want to have to take any more writing intensive courses than I need to. Writing isn’t really my thing.”

 

“Understandable.” Brendon said, and sipped from his own coffee. “Hey, if we finish our coffee fast enough, we might have time for me to blow you before class.”

 

“I like the way you think.” Spencer said, and took another sip of coffee.

 

\----------------------------

 

“So you’re dating both of them?” Sarah asked. She was still staring at the bruises on Brendon’s shoulder. Brendon wanted to take her to an actual BDSM thing, just to see how she’d react. He wouldn’t, though, because it was probably against store policy to take coworkers to BDSM events, even if you were friends with the coworker and got paid the same amount as said coworker.

 

Brendon nodded. “Yeah. And, like, Dallon’s great in bed when it’s just Dallon, and Spencer’s also pretty great, especially with semi-public shit, but seriously. They’ve got a whole boyfriend teamwork thing going on and I am into it.”

 

“Amongst other things.” Sarah said. “Part of me wants to know what you do with your two boyfriends, like, with all the details, but part of me knows better.”

 

Brendon shrugged. “Your loss. The four of us should totally hang out at some point though. You can bring whoever you’re dating, if you’re dating anyone.”

 

“Nah, I’m single for now.” Sarah said. “You’re dating all the cute guys on campus.”

 

“Are you saying Spencer’s the only cute guy on campus?” Brendon said, leaning forward and accidentally missing the straw of his iced coffee. He probably shouldn’t be having another coffee, but Sarah had offered to pay for it and Brendon was just another college student who couldn’t say no to free shit. Brendon grabbed the straw and took a long sip. “Because he’s not, but he’s the only one who matters, because I’m dating him and it’s awesome.”

 

“You haven’t even been dating that long.” Sarah rolled her eyes, smiling anyway. Brendon shrugged. “I don’t care. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I think I like dating more than hooking up with a bunch of people.”

 

Sarah raised an eyebrow. Brendon nodded. “I’m serious. Look, with Dallon and Spencer, I can get to try out a bunch of stuff, plus it’s not awkward if I stay the night at their apartment or eat their cereal in the morning. And Dallon’s in a band, so I get to say I’m dating a guy in a band.”

 

“You’re adorable.” Sarah said. She flicked Brendon in the arm. “You should give me their numbers so I can act like I’m your cool, overprotective sister and threaten both of them with dismemberment if they ever hurt you.”

 

“What if I’m into that?” Brendon asked.

 

“Dismemberment?”

 

“No, getting hurt.”

 

Sarah pressed her hand to her face. “I meant emotionally, oh my God. I’m aware that you have a pain kink, Brendon. I’m pretty sure everyone we work with knows you have a pain kink.”

 

Brendon furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, really?”

 

“Yeah,” Sarah said, “it’s kinda really obvious.”

 

“Oh.” Brendon finished his coffee. “Whoops.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! By the way, there will be at least 3 more fics in this universe, because I've had way too much time to stew about it in my head. 
> 
> As always, if you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
